1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polyaminotriazine and to methods for its production and use.
2. Background Information
A polyaminotriazine is known as a light stabilizer for organic materials such as polyethylene and polypropylene. One method which is known for its production is that of reacting dichlorotriazine with diamine in an amount of about 1 to 1.2 mol per mol of said dichlorotriazine in the presence of a base (JP-A-52-71486 and JP-B-4-4329, both of which are incorporated herein by reference).
However, since polyaminotriazine obtained by the above method has a high melting point, it is difficult to mix with an organic material by feeding in liquid form and therefore a powder form must be used. This creates problems in handling it in the working environment (e.g., clouds of dust arising during feeding) and in weighing the polyaminotriazine if a continuous feeding process is used.
Because of these problems, the present inventors have studied intensively in order to provide a polyaminotriazine having low melting point. As a result, it has been found that a polyaminotriazine which has a low melting point and can be fed in a liquid form can be obtained by reacting a specific dichlorotriazine with a specific diamine under specific conditions or reacting a specific dichlorotriazine and a specific monochlorotriazine with a specific diamine under specific conditions. It has also been found that the above-mentioned polyaminotriazine compound which is obtained by reacting a specific dichlorotriazine and a specific monochlorotriazine with a specific diamine has the advantageous characteristic that very little bleeding occurs when it is contained in an organic material. Thus, the present invention has been accomplished.